Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava
frame|System Kaurava Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava - konflikt o planety systemu Kaurava którego stronami było: Imperium, Dominium Tau, Siostry Bitwy, Chaos, Orkowie, Mroczni Eldarzy, Eldarzy i Nekroni. Wstęp System Kaurava od tysiącleci należał do Imperium, mimo tego stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej nigdy nie udało się do końca wyplenić mieszkających tam Orków (widocznie parę tysięcy lat to za mało). Pod piaskami Kauravy III spali Nekroni a na jego powierzchni ukryta była tajna baza Eldarów, do której mieli wrócić gdyby Nekroni się tam obudzili. Ani o jednym, ani o drugim nie wiedzieli stacjonujący tam gwardziści. Jednakże miało to się zmienić. Burza Spaczni Wśród stacjonujących na Kauravie IV żołnierzy Gwardii był jeden który posiadał zdolności psioniczne (czego nikt w tym on sam nie był świadomy) co wykorzystali Bogowie Chaosu. Działający na planecie Kult Chaosu zwerbował tego żołnierza w swoje szeregi i sprawił, że ten stał się lojalnym wyznawcą Chaosu. Poświecił więc swoje życie by do systemu wezwać Burze Spaczni, a raczej to, co się za nią kryło. Cele Oprócz pojawienia się Burzy Spaczni, nadejście konfliktu sprowokowały jeszcze dwie rzeczy: przybycie sławnego Herszta Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa i obudzenie się Nekronów na planecie Kaurava III. Z powodu tych wszystkich wydarzeń, wiele sił w galaktyce postanowiło wysłać do tego systemu swoje wojska. Każde z nich miało tam wypełnić inne zadanie: *Celem Gwardii Imperialnej było przywrócenie imperialnego ładu i porządku oraz pozbycie się wrogów ludzkości. W wyników niefortunnych zdarzeń, musieli walczyć również z Siostrami Bitwy i Kosmicznymi Marines. *Celem Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Legionu Alpha było zdobycie planet Kauravy dla Bogów Chaosu i wybicie wszystkich ich wrogów. *Według Sióstr Bitwy, dla tego systemu nie było już nadziei, zbyt pogrążył się w zepsuciu. Tak samo myślały o stacjonującej tu Gwardii Imperialnej i nowo przybyłych Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków. *Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków przybyli tu ty oczyścić układ z przebrzydłych Xenos i sił Chaosu. *Nekroni przebudzili się na Kauravie III i postanowili odbudować swoje imperium. *Eldarzy początkowo przybyli by nie pozwolić Nekronom na spełnienie swoich planów, później jednak postanowili zniszczyć również pozostałe siły w Układzie. *Mroczni Eldarzy przybyli by rozkoszować się rzezią i wysłać do Commorragh nowych niewolników. *Po swoim przybyciu Gorgutz zreorganizował siły Orków by przy ich pomocy poprowadzić największe Waagh! w historii. *Dominium Tau przybyło by zbadać Burze Spaczni i wchłonąć system Kaurava do swojego Dominium. Planety systemu Kaurava1.jpg|Kaurava I Kaurava2.jpg|Kaurava II Kaurava3.jpg|Kaurava III Kaurava4.jpg|Kaurava IV Kaurava I Stolica sytemu. Starły się tu siły Gwardii Imperialnej i Sióstr Bitwy. Główną kwaterą Gwardia na planecie była Dzielnica Dussala a Sióstr Bitwy - Dystrykt Sama. Kaurava II Druga w kolejności najważniejsza planeta w systemie Kaurava. Na północy była główna kwatera stacjonujących tam Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, na południu w Górach Rocklaw od tysiącleci mieściła się baza Orków. Na księżycu Orridune wylądowały siły Dominium Tau uprzednio wybijając na nim siły Chaosu. Nie wiadomo do końca jak dokładnie przebiegał konflikt na tej planecie. Kaurava III Pustynna planeta na której przebudzili się Nekroni i na którą przybyli Eldarzy. W czasie Wojny w Niebiosach rozegrała się tu wielka bitwa pomiędzy tymi rasami. Problem z przebiegiem konfliktu jest ten sam co na Kauravie II i IV tyle że tutaj dochodzi jeszcze mało prawdopodobna możliwość, że Eldarzy pokonali Nekronów i postanowili się wycofać z systemu. Kaurava IV Planeta, na której wylądowały siły Legionu Alpha i Kabały Czarnego Serca. Siły Legionu Alpha rozstawiły się na Półwyspie Izolda a Mroczni Eldarzy na Lacunae, księżycu planety. Problem z ustaleniem przebiegu konfliktu taki sam jak na Kaurawie II i III. Konflikt w Imperium Mimo tego, że Adeptus Astartes, Siostry Bitwy i Gwardia Imperialna to organizacje Imperium i wszyscy walczyli z imieniem Imperatora na ustach, tym razem zwrócili się przeciwko sobie. Każde miało własne powody dla takiego postępowania. Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Świętej Róży: Uważały, że cały ten system był pogrążony w herezji i zepsuciu, a spaczenie dosięgło też Gwardii i Marines. Generał-Gubernator Vance Stubbs z 252 Kaurawiańskiego: Uznał ten konflikt za świetną okazję do pokazanie się swym zwierzchnikom z jak najlepszej strony, dzięki przywróceniu systemu Imperium i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Astartes pozbawić się chwały. Dowódca Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Indrick Boreale: Również słyszał o przejściu połowy Gwardii na Chaos i z wielką podejrzliwością odnosił się do regimentu Stubbsa. Tak więc gdy Gwardia odmówiła wycofania się, uznał to za przejaw herezji, której nie będzie tolerować. Wynik Z konfliktu wyszedł zwycięsko Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep. Wiadomo że w tym konflikcie Krwawe Kruki odniosły wielką porażkę tracąc jedną trzecią stanu osobowego co było tym bolesne, że wkrótce przyszło im bronić swojego sektora przed atakiem tyranidzkiej Floty-Roju Lewiatan i siłami Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Czarnego Legionu. Galeria zwycięstw (UWAGA! Spoilery!) Gwardia Imperialna Guard VS Ravens.JPG|Gwardia v Marines Guard VS Orks.JPG|Gwardia v Orks Guard VS Dark Eldar.JPG|Gwardia v Dark Eldar Guard VS Chaos.JPG|Gwardia v Chaos Guard VS Eldar.JPG|Gwardia v Eldar Guard VS Necrons.JPG|Gwardia vs Nekroni Guard VS Sraritas.JPG|Gwardia vs Sororitas Gwardia v Tau.jpg|Gwardia vs Tau Chaos Me.jpg|Chaos v Dark Eldar Chaos v Tau.jpg|Chaos v Tau Chaos v Orks.jpg|Chaos v Orks Chaos v Marines.jpg|Chaos v Marines Chaos v Nekroni.jpg|Chaos v Nekroni Chaos v Eldarzy.jpg|Chaos v Eldar Chaos v Siostry.jpg|Chaos v Siostry Chaos v Gwardia.jpg|Chaos v Gwardia Kosmiczni Marines Marines v Orks.jpg|Marines v Orks Marines v Tau.jpg|Marines v Tau Marines v Siostry.jpg|Marines v Siostry Marines v Gwardia.jpg|Marines v Gwardia Marines v Necrons.jpg|Marines v Nekroni Marines v Eldar.jpg|Marines v Eldar Marines v Chaos.jpg|Marines v Chaos Marines v Mr.Eldarzy.jpg|Marines v Dark Eldar Orkowie 2014-08-10 00005.jpg|Orks v Siostry 2014-08-10 00004.jpg|Orks v Marines 2014-08-10 00002.jpg|Orks v Tau 2014-08-10 00001.jpg|Orks v Gwardia Orks v Eldar.jpg|Orks v Eldar Orks v Chaos.jpg|Orks v Chaos Orks v Mr.Eldarzy.jpg|Orks v Dark Eldar Dominium Tau Tau vs Sraritas.JPG|Tau v Siostry Tau vs SM.JPG|Tau v Marines Tau vs Orks.JPG|Tau v Orks Tau vs Necrons.JPG|Tau v Nekroni Tau vs IG.JPG|Tau v Gwardia Tau vs Eldar.JPG|Tau v Eldar Tau vs Chaos.JPG|Tau v Chaos Tau vs Dark Eldar.JPG|Tau v Dark Eldar Nekroni Pokonanie Tau.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Tau Pokonanie Sióstr Bitwy.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Siostry Pokonanie Orków.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Orks Pokonanie Mrocznych Eldarów.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Dark Eldar Pokonanie Krwawych Kruków.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Marines Pokonanie Gwardii Imperialnei.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Gwardia Pokonanie Eldarów.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Eldar Pokonanie Chaosu.jpg.bmp|Nekroni v Chaos Eldarzy Pokonanie GI Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Gwardia Pokonanie Chaosu Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Chaos Pokonanie KK Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Marines Pokonanie Tau Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Tau Pokonanie SB Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Siostry Pokonanie Orków Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Orks Pokonanie ME Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Dark Eldar Pokonanie Nekronów Eldarami.jpg.bmp|Eldar v Nekroni Siostry Bitwy Siostry v Gwardia.jpg|Siostry v Gwardia Siostry v Orks.jpg|Siostry v Orks Siostry v Marines.jpg|Siostry v Marines Siostry v Tau.jpg|Siostry v Tau Siostry v Eldar.jpg|Siostry v Eldar Siostry v Nekroni.jpg|Siostry v Nekroni Siostry v Chaos.jpg|Siostry v Chaos Siostry v Mr.Eldarzy.jpg|Siostry v Dark Eldar Mroczni Eldarzy Dark Eldar VS Orcs.JPG Dark Eldar VS Chaos.JPG Dark Eldar VS Space Marine.JPG Dark Eldar VS Eldar.JPG Dark Eldar VS Imperial Guard.JPG Dark Eldar VS Sister Of Battle.JPG Mr.Eldarzy v Tau.jpg Źródła *''Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' *''Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War II'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Legion Alfa